Sir Ronald pod Mroczną Wieżą stanął
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Współczesna baśń, w rolach głównych Harry i Ron.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Childe Ronald to the Dark Tower Came***_

**Autor: **_**rosina_alcona**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

* * *

Księżyc świecił wysoko nad wioską Ottery St Catchpole, a sowa pikowała nad Stoatshead Hill, pohukując i przelatując nad doliną, gdzie usadowiona była Nora.

Coś się działo tam na dole.

Purpurowa poświata wydostawała się z okien na poddaszu, gdy sowa podleciała niżej i wylądowała na dachu. Głosy wypowiedziały zaklęcie, a światło z purpury przeszło w zieleń i ponownie w purpurę.

Nagle sowa została wysadzona ze swojego miejsca przez eksplozję, która wstrząsnęła domem aż do fundamentów i rozerwała dach. Ogromny strumień błyszczącego dymu wydostał się na nocne niebo, okrążając przez chwilę kominy, zanim został rozdzielony i porwany przez wiatr.

Blade, piegowate twarze dwóch czarodziei wyglądały z dziury na dachu.

— Kurczę — skomentował jeden z nich.

Sowa spadła na ziemię z pluśnięciem, nie całkiem oczarowana swoim nowym strojem.

* * *

Harry z ociąganiem otworzył oczy i jęknął, kiedy odgłosy telewizora z dołu w końcu przerwały mu sen. Ziewając mocno i pocierając powieki, wstał z łóżka i przygotował się do zejścia na dół na śniadanie. Może żadnego z Dursleyów nie będzie w kuchni.

Zamarł na schodach, kiedy zorientował się, że w telewizji leciały wiadomości — jego wujek z przyjemnością przełączyłby program, jeśli Harry pokazałby najmniejszą oznakę zainteresowania. Cicho usiadł tam, gdzie stał i słuchał.

— …dostajemy więcej relacji o dziwnej burzy na południowym zachodzie kraju. Wydaje się, że spowodowała ona warunki podobne do tych przy tornadzie, przez co uniosła i przeniosła kilka mil dalej dom, w którym była dziewczynka z psem. Istnieją obawy, że ktoś mógł zostać ranny przy lądowaniu domu, ponieważ znaleziono obok niego parę czerwonych butów. Dziewczynka nie była w stanie tego potwierdzić i wydawała się zdezorientowana, powtarzała wciąż „Nie ma to jak w domu".

— Burza spowodowała również opady deszczu nad Gloucester, które doprowadziły do powodzi. Doktor Foster, którego złapała ulewa, twierdzi, że w niektórych miejscach woda dochodziła do wysokości pasa. Grupy środowiskowe żądają, aby Rząd ponownie rozważył swoją politykę odnośnie emisji gazów cieplarnianych, twierdząc, że te burze są kolejnym przykładem skutków globalnego ocieplenia.

— Z innych wiadomości, gospodarz z Kornwalii odkrył ogromną rzepę na swoim polu. Więcej informacji posiada nasz lokalny korespondent.

Dźwięki w tle zmieniły się, kiedy połączono się z korespondentem.

— Gospodarz MacDonald zmagał się ze swoim gospodarstwem, nie mogąc spowodować wzrostu upraw. Był jednak zaskoczony, budząc się rano i znajdując rzepę o obwodzie _szesnastu stóp_. Rozmawialiśmy z jednym z jego sąsiadów: „Przejeżdżałem se obok, kiedym zobaczył, jak ją wykopują. On i jego żona, jego syn, córka, koń, pies i kot wyciągali to. Nie wiem, czemu nie pożyczyli ode mnie traktora". Gospodarz jest obecnie przesłuchiwany pod zarzutem hodowli genetycznie zmodyfikowanych warzyw.

Zanim Harry mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, usłyszał, jak ciotka Petunia woła jego wujka do ogrodu. Nie chcąc być złapanym na słuchaniu, wgramolił się po schodach do swojego pokoju.

Świnka pukała w okno, z listem przyczepionym do nogi. Harry szybko ją wpuścił.

— Świnka?

Sowa miała na sobie coś, co wyglądało jak tutu oraz dzwonek wokół szyi.

— Co się… — Świnka tylko zaczęła świegotać i machać nogą, do której przywiązany był pergamin. Harry rozwinął go. Był od Rona.

_Harry, myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybyś przybył do Nory jak najprędzej. Potrzebujemy nieco pomocy. Twój mugolski kominek jest podłączony do sieci na popołudnie. Pospiesz się.  
__(przekreślone: Książę z)_ (_przekreślone: Książę)__ Ron_

Harry przeczesał ręką włosy, mając zamęt w głowie. Co się mogło stać, że Ron był niemal niezdolny do napisania własnego imienia? Lepiej, żeby się tam pojawił, i to szybko.

* * *

Kilka minut później wygramolił się z kominka w Norze, ze Świnką nadal świegoczącą dookoła jego głowy.

Ginny stała pośrodku kuchni, bosa i ubrana w obdartą suknię. Na twarzy miała smugi sadzy.

— Cześć Harry — powiedziała zrzędliwie. Zamiatała podłogę _Zmiataczem_ Rona. Ron by ją zabił, gdyby się dowiedział, pomyślał Harry. Ale w tej chwili były ważniejsze sprawy.

— Co się stało, że potrzebujecie pomocy? Gdzie jest Ron? I dlaczego Świnka jest ubrana jak balerina?

— Ona nie jest baleriną, ona jest… och, zamknij _się_, Świnko! Ona to Dzwoneczek — powiedziała Ginny. — Ja jestem Kopciuszkiem — dodała z grymasem na twarzy.

— Ale… jak…

Ginny przestała zamiatać i oparła się na miotle.

— Fred i George, oczywiście. Tworzyli jakieś zaklęcie baśniowe do sklepu; Gwarantowane Szczęśliwe Zakończenie — sam wiesz — ale wydostało się im spod kontroli i cóż… — Wskazała na siebie. — Obudziłam się tak rano. Nie mogę przestać sprzątać i zobacz. — Otworzyła drzwi kuchenne i wskazała na ogród, w którym przez noc wyrosła dynia, zwarta i gotowa na bycie zamienioną w karetę.

— Więc co robią bliźniacy? Starają się to odwrócić?

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

— Cóż, powinni, ale… — Spojrzała ponad jego ramieniem i zaczęła chichotać. — A oto nadchodzą moje brzydkie siostry!

— Jak ty nas właśnie nazwałaś? — zapytał głos Billa zza pleców Harry'ego. Harry obrócił się i zagapił na nich. Bill miał na sobie żółtą, balową suknię w purpurowe groszki i wysoką, różową perukę na głowie. Charcie miał podobny ubiór, tylko w pomarańczach. Wyglądali koszmarnie.

— Mówiłam tylko, jak cudownie wyglądacie — powiedziała Ginny z uśmieszkiem. Bill spojrzał na nią morderczo. Charlie z drugiej strony wyglądał, jakby mu to schlebiało.

Bill opadł na krzesło, wachlując się gigantycznym wachlarzem i obserwował, jak jego siostra zamiata.

— Ominęłaś kawałek, leniwa dziewucho. I czy skończyłaś już cerować moje pończochy? — wybuchnął. Ginny spojrzała na niego groźnie.

— Wybacz, Gin — powiedział przepraszająco. — Nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż powtarzam takie rzeczy.

Było za późno na to, żeby Harry próbował nie wyobrażać sobie Billa noszącego pończochy.

— Ale co z Ronem? — zapytał, starając się zebrać myśli.

— Och, wyszedł. Myślę, że próbował wydobyć jakiś sens z Freda i George'a — są absurdalni!

— Dlaczego? Co oni…

Urwał, bo w tym momencie śnieżnobiały rumak pojawił się kłusem na ścieżce, z rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi na swoim grzbiecie. Rycerz zsiadł z niego z gracją i zaczął iść w ich kierunku. Podniósł ręce, żeby ściągnąć swój hełm. W tej samej chwili chmury rozdzieliły się i promień słońca zaświecił prosto na niego, kąpiąc go w świetle.

Harry niemal słyszał chóry anielskie, kiedy rycerz ściągnął swój hełm i, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, odrzucił swoje rude włosy sięgające ramion. Uniósł rękę i odgarnął kosmyki z czoła, odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy przez rażące słońce.

Usta Harry'ego z niewiadomego powodu zrobiły się suche, kiedy tępo wyszedł do ogrodu. To był Ron? Ten przystojny, z szerokimi ramionami, z długimi nogami…

— Książę z Bajki — powiedziała Ginny.

— Harry? — mówił teraz Książę, z uśmiechem. — Jesteś! — Podszedł i entuzjastycznie trzepnął Harry'ego w ramię. Harry nadal szukał słów.

_To tylko Ron_, powiedział sobie, kiedy usłyszał, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. _To tylko twój kumpel, Ron. Powiedz coś…_

— W porządku, Ron? — udało mu się w końcu wydusić. — Wyglądasz…

— …jak kawał palanta, wiem — powiedział Ron, zakładając hełm z powrotem. — Wiadomo, Fred i George, kompletne dupki.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. Właśnie zauważył mieszek**, który miał na sobie jego przyjaciel.

— Więc, skontaktowałeś się z Hermioną?

— Hermiona już tu była — powiedział głos nad nim. — Hermiona została dobrze i porządnie zbaśniowana jak cała reszta.

Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, jak Hermiona schodzi z dachu, olśniewająca w długiej, niebieskiej sukience i z wróżkowymi skrzydłami. Unosiła się kilka stóp nad ziemią, trzymając różdżkę z błyszczącą gwiazdą na jej czubku. W jej loki wpięta była tiara.

— Oto i ona; Anioł Śmierci — powiedział Ron.

— Och, bardzo śmieszne, Ron. _Od razu widać_, że jestem Wróżką Chrzestną. — Pomachała skrzydłami i wygładziła spódniczkę. — I musimy zdecydować, co zrobić. I to zanim wasi rodzice wrócą z wakacji.

— Wiadomo, że będziesz postacią, która nadal będzie mogła rządzić wszystkimi — powiedział mrocznie Ron.

— Nie mam zamiaru rządzić kimkolwiek. Tylko myślę, że musimy przestać się zabawiać…

— Cóż, to nie ja latałem w tę i we w tę nad sadzawką cały ranek, patrząc, jakie to piękne są moje skrzydła…

— A to dobre, słowa chłopaka, który bawił się swoim mieczem przez kilka godzin…

— Nie _bawiłem_ się, _ćwiczyłem_ na wypadek, gdybyśmy byli zaatakowani!

— Lepiej miej nadzieję, że cokolwiek nas zaatakuje, będzie stać dostatecznie długo, żebyś wyciągnął miecz zza pasa, inaczej nie widzę twoich szans…

— W PORZĄDKU! — krzyknął Harry, któremu idea Rona bawiącego się swoim mieczem przeszkadzała bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. — Uspokójcie się! Musimy rozpracować, co zrobić!

Hermiona od razu zamknęła usta, trochę czerwona na twarzy. Ron wyglądał, jakby i tak miał zamiar odpowiedzieć coś bardzo grubiańskiego, ale na szczęście jego przyłbica zatrzasnęła się, zanim był w stanie to zrobić. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się ją otworzyć, już się uspokoił.

— Ta głupia rzecz cały czas tak robi — powiedział. — Wybacz Harry. Pójdę po Freda i George'a, co?

— Dobry pomysł — oznajmiła Hermiona.

Ron odszedł, szczękając zbroją, a promień słońca cały czas za nim podążał.

— Wygląda atrakcyjnie, prawda? — powiedziała Hermiona Harry'emu do ucha.

— Taa, tak myślę. Nie zwróciłem uwagi — odpowiedział zdawkowo.

— Kłamca — powiedziała Hermiona, klepiąc go wszechwiedząco w nos swoją różdżką.

— Ał! — powiedział oburzony Harry. — To bol… — urwał w połowie wyrazu, kiedy poczuł, że jego nos urósł o cal. — HEJ!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

— Więc, czy nie sądzisz, że do Rona pasuje ta zbroja? — zapytała niewinnie.

— Nie myślałem o tym — powiedział Harry. Jego nos urósł o kolejne kilka cali. — To znaczy… cóż, może _dziewczyna_ by tak pomyślała… ponieważ chłopacy nie zauważają takich… _Hermiono_! ZATRZYMAJ to!

— Sam możesz to zatrzymać dość łatwo, zwyczajnie mówiąc prawdę — oznajmiła zadowolona z siebie Hermiona. — Więc?

Harry popatrzył na swoje stopy (czy też na ich kawałek, który widział przez nos).

— Myślę, ze Ron wygląda atrakcyjnie w swojej zbroi — wymamrotał.

— Słucham?

— POWIEDZIAŁEM, że myślę, że Ron wygląda atrakcyjnie w swojej zbroi! — Od razu poczuł, jak jego nos wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów.

— No i proszę, to nie było takie trudne, prawda? — powiedziała Hermiona, odlatując poza jego zasięg. Harry zdusił ochotę złapania jej różdżki i trzepnięcia jej nią przez głowę. Na szczęście dla niej, został rozproszony przybyciem Freda i George'a.

Wyglądali nawet bardziej dziwacznie niż Charlie i Bill. Byli strasznie grubi, w identycznych strojach; Fred na kołnierzu miał wyhaftowane „Tweedledum", a George „Tweedledee". Wyglądali, jakby starali się pobić.

— Jak sie masz? — powiedział Fred, poprawiając spodnie.

Harry po prostu się gapił.

— Jeśli myślisz, że jesteśmy figurami z wosku, powinieneś zapłacić. Na nas nie patrzy się za darmo, nie ma tak — powiedział George. Miał rondel na głowie i trzymał parasol, który swoje dni świetności miał już za sobą.

— Inaczej, jeśli myślisz, że jesteśmy żywi, powinieneś coś powiedzieć — kontynuował Fred.

— Może on nie jest prawdziwy — powiedział George. — Może to jakaś rzecz w naszym śnie.

— A jak się obudzimy, to zniknie — bum! — jak świeca — powiedział Fred.

— Nie! — powiedział Harry — Jestem prawdziwym chłopcem! — Nie był pewny, dlaczego jego słowa ułożyły się w takie zdanie, ale domyślał się, że niedawne zaklęcie Hermiony miało z tym coś wspólnego. To wszystko zaczynało się robić zbyt dziwaczne.

— Lubisz poezję? — zapytał Fred po chwili milczenia.

— Cóż, ja… co?

— Które z nich mu powtórzę? — zastanawiał się George.

— Kiedy Lady Penelopa się kręci… — zaczął Fred.

— Widok jej cycków każdego nęci…

— Zachowują się tak całe rano — powiedziała Ginny, odprowadzając Harry'ego. — Nie wyciągniesz od nich ani jednego sensownego słowa. Doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa. Myślą, że to wszystko sen, czy coś.

Harry zerknął przez ramię i zobaczył, jak Fred i George toczą ze sobą jakby pojedynek parasolką i długim, trójzębnym widelcem.

— Wygląda na to, że musimy wymyślić plan bez nich — powiedział Ron. — Masz coś, Hermiono?

Hermiona wisiała tuż nad bliźniakami z bardzo zaabsorbowaną miną. Harry i Ron rozpoznali znaki; miała Pomysł.

— Czego tutaj potrzebujemy — odezwała się zamyślona — to Szczęśliwe Zakończenie. W ten sposób zaklęcie miało działać, jeśli Fred i George by go nie spartaczyli.

Spojrzeli po sobie. To miało sens. Ale…

— A jaki sposób _ja_ mam mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie? — powiedziała Ginny. — Jakie baśnie kończą się tym, że Książę z Bajki to twój własny _brat_?

— No, może nie żadne baśnie jako takie — odpowiedziała Hermiona. — Ale co z opowieściami chochlików? Słyszałam o grupie Chochlików Pornwalijskich, które piszą wszystkie rodzaje…

— Em, Hermiono — przerwał Harry. — Nie masz czasem na myśli Chochlików _Kornwalijskich_?

Hermmiona zamrugała.

— …oczywiście — powiedziała.

Ron zagłuszył chichot.

— W każdym razie, nie chodziło mi o to, ze każdy musi znaleźć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, chodziło mi o to, że jeśli zakończymy opowieść, to zakończymy zaklęcie — kontynuowała Hermiona. — I myślę, że to będzie historia Rona.

Harry dostrzegł zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Rona, zanim jego przyłbica znowu się zatrzasnęła.

— Dlaczego ja? — zapytał głosem przytłumionym przez hełm.

— Jesteś Księciem. Musisz odjechać i zabić złą wiedźmę, albo pocałować królewnę, albo, sam wiesz, zabić ogra czy cokolwiek.

Harry'emu nie podobał się pomysł odjeżdżającego i całującego jakąkolwiek królewnę Rona. Ani trochę.

— Skąd ta pewność, Hermiono? To może być coś zupełnie innego! I zresztą, skąd miałby wiedzieć, gdzie iść? — zaprotestował.

— Cóż, ta część jest oczywista — powiedziała raźnie Hermiona. — Raz: tam jest rudzik, który wygląda jakby desperacko pragnął, żeby za nim podążyć. Dwa: okruszki chleba prowadzą tam w drzewa. Lub trzy: mógłby iść tą drogą z żółtej cegły tuż przed nami.

Ron wyglądał na nieco zmartwionego.

— Więc wszystko zależy ode mnie? — zapytał.

— Idę z tobą — powiedział stanowczo Harry. Był pewny, że Ron i tak doceniłby pomoc, że będzie o wiele mniej całowania królewien jeśli Harry miałby na wszystko oko. Nie to, że Ron nie powinien całować królewny, jeśli by chciał — ale dlaczego miałby chcieć? Czy nie było lepiej, kiedy byli tylko we dwójkę? Dziewczyny komplikowały sprawy. Nie potrzeba dziewczyn. I to nie miało nic wspólnego ze _zbroją i ramionami, i silnymi udami trzymającymi konia… _Nie.

Hermiona opadła ku nim, poruszając skrzydłami.

— Proszę, uważajcie na siebie — poprosiła, całując ich obu w policzek.

— Nie przejmuj się, Hermiono — powiedział Harry. — Przecież to nie będzie nic niebezp…

— SMOK! — ryknął Ron, będąc do niego zwróconym. — SMOK!

Rumak wycofał się przerażony, kiedy ogromny Rogogon Węgierski rzucił się na nich bez ostrzeżenia. Harry szukał różdżki, ale smok był dla niego za szybki, wytrącił mu ją z dłoni machnięciem swojego pokrytego kolcami ogona i złapał Harry'ego w swoje szpony. Plując ogniem na Rona, który starał się dźgnąć go mieczem, smok wzbił się w niebo i zniknął w przeciągu sekund.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zacząć płakać.

— Och, Ron! — To wszystko, co wydusiła, załamując ręce. Ron wyglądał na bladego, ale zdeterminowanego.

— Więc postanowione — powiedział ponuro. — Będę musiał powalić smoka.

Wbił pięty w bok konia i pogalopował, znikając z widoku.

* * *

Galop nie trwał długo i wkrótce Ron z koniem przemierzali las w bardziej statecznym tempie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wczoraj wieczorem jego koń był Krzywołapem, Ron był po prostu zadowolony, że ogier nie turlał się na grzbiecie, domagając się podrapania po brzuchu.

Urywając nieco piernika z dachu pobliskiej chatki, Ron przeżuwał i rozważał swój plan. To, co miał z planu.

Po pierwsze, powalić smoka. Po drugie, uratować Harry'ego. Po trzecie… cóż.

Wiedział, co _chciałby_, żeby było trzecie. Wiedział, co trzecie _powinno_ być, zgodnie z baśniami. Ale zazwyczaj to nie drugiego chłopaka ratował Książę, prawda? I nawet myślenie o trzecim powodowało, że robiło mu się gorąco. Poza tym po co w ogóle o tym myśleć? To się nigdy nie wydarzy.

_Chociaż wydawało się, że podobała mu się moja zbroja…_

Ron został wyrwany z zadumy przez krzyki dochodzące z pobliskiej chatki.

Krasnal zatoczył się we framudze, robiąc unik przed patelnią przelatującą niebezpiecznie blisko jego głowy. Zakrywając ją rękoma, wbiegł do lasu. Wydobywające się z wnętrza chatki dźwięki mogły być opisane tylko jako wybuch na pełną skalę.

— …po raz ostatni, NIE zamierzam z wami śpiewać, NIE założę tej sukienki, NIE zrobię wam obiadu i jeśli nie zaprzestaniecie tego GŁUPIEGO POGWIZDYWANIA, nie będę odpowiadać za swoje czyny! A teraz znajdźcie mi grzebień, wy małe, brodate DZIWADŁA!

Najwyraźniej ktoś nie ogarniał swojej baśni z wielkim entuzjazmem.

Ron z drżeniem zsiadł z konia, kiedy Draco pojawił się w drzwiach chatki, groźnie wymachując chochlą. Zauważając Księcia, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z gniewu w uprzejme zainteresowanie. Oparł się nonszalancko o framugę, złożył ręce i oparł jedną nogę o drugą.

— Wiiitam — powiedział, mierząc Rona od stóp do głów. W tym momencie chmury się rozsunęły i Ron znowu został zalany światłem słonecznym.

Westchnął wewnętrznie — dlaczego to się cały czas powtarzało? Kiedy słońce na niego świeciło, w zbroi można się było _prażyć_! Ściągnął hełm i odrzucił włosy z twarzy. Miało to dziwny efekt na Draco, którego szczęka opadła i oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Ron widział, jak oblizuje usta.

— _Weasley?_ — powiedział zaskoczony. Uniósł brew. — Proszę, proszę, _proszę_!

Ronowi nie podobało się to proszenie, ani lubieżny wyraz twarzy Draco. Czuł, jak jego uszy zaczynają płonąć.

— Co ty tutaj robisz, Malfoy? — zapytał nagle, starając się wyglądać na nieporuszonego. Draco przestał egzaminować legginsy Rona i nadąsał się.

— Cóż, nie wiem, prawda? Ojca złapała jakaś burza i zaczął być ostry, i patrzył w lustra, pytając „kto jest najpiękniejszy w świecie?", i oczywiście jestem piękniejszy niż on, każdy by mu to powiedział, to znaczy, teraz już bardziej posiwiał, prawda? A potem kazał jednemu ze sług zabrać mnie do lasu tylko z ubraniami na przebranie i zostawił mnie tam! Trochę się błąkałem, a potem te mały karły wzięły mnie i nie przestają nazywać mnie „Śnieżką", a ja nie przestaję im _powtarzać_, że to nie śnieżnobiały, tylko popielaty blond, chociaż może tym razem trochę za długo zostawiłem rozjaśniacz, ale na opakowaniu było napisane…

— Ok, OKEJ! — przerwał Ron, próbując zatrzymać potok słów.

— Więc, w takim razie przybyłeś mnie uratować? — powiedział Draco. Przysunął się do Rona. — Czy ten mieszek jest wygodny? — zapytał.

Ron szybko się odsunął, prawie przewracając się o swój miecz.

— N–nie! Znaczy, tak! Znaczy to… to… słuchaj, to nieważne! Nie jestem tutaj po ciebie! Szukam smoka!

Draco spoważniał.

— Każdy przeklęty Książę, który tędy przechodzi, szuka smoka! — powiedział rozdrażniony.

— Więc smok już nie żyje — ktoś inny go zabił? — zapytał Ron z rosnącą nadzieją.

— Och, nie, zazwyczaj widuję ich przemykających się ponownie po godzinie czy coś koło tego. Ostatni miał swoje bryczesy _całkiem_ spalone — powiedział Draco z rozmarzonymi oczami na to wspomnienie.

Ron poczuł, że jego animusz znowu opada.

— Więc gdzie muszę iść?

— Tam w górę.

Draco wskazał na przerażająco wyglądający zamek na pobliskiej górze, otoczony głęboką fosą i hektarami spalonej wsi. Wyglądało to obiecująco (albo strasznie, zależy jak się na to patrzy).

— Dobra. Dzięki. Um, więc do zobaczenia — powiedział Ron, kierując się do swojego konia. Draco pobladł.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj z nimi! Grubek i Kaszel, i Stworek, czy jakkolwiek się nazywają — i ten jeden dziwny, który upiera się, że jest mędrcem czy coś! Są okropne! Proszę! — Uczepił się ramienia Rona, kiedy usiadł już na koniu.

— Słuchaj, muszę jechać i pokonać tego smoka, i nie ma mowy, że jedziesz ze mną! — powiedział Ron, tracąc cierpliwość.

— Ron… jeśli odjedziesz, gdzie ja pójdę? Co ja zrobię?

Ron popatrzył w dół na niego.

— Szczerze mówiąc, Malfoy, nic mnie to nie obchodzi — powiedział stanowczo, wbił pięty w boki konia i zrobił raczej imponujący wyjazd.

* * *

Ścieżka z żółtej cegły zakończyła się kilka mil wcześniej i droga, którą jechał teraz Ron, była opuszczona i znaczona ogniem. To bardziej przypominało rzeczy z horroru, a nie z baśni. Ron przymrużył oczy, patrząc na zamek, mając nadzieję dostrzec smoka, albo Harry'ego, albo raczej cokolwiek. Zaczynało do niego docierać, że nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co robi.

O to chodziło w baśniach. Były o wielkim romansie i heroizmie, i szczęśliwym zakończeniu — miały w zwyczaju pomijać krew i pot, których trzeba było, żeby przejść do tych rzeczy. Nie dawały też żadnej możliwości porażki. Gdzie była opowieść o Księciu, który został zwalony z konia i zabity przez smoka? Albo o Księżniczce, która nie chciała pocałować Księcia i miała całkiem miłego chłopaka czekającego na nią w domu? Ale opowieści, będąc opowieściami, wiedziały dokładnie, gdzie się chcą zakończyć i nie przestawały trwać, póki tam nie dotarły. Nieważne, ilu Książąt musiały poświęcić.

Tak był zagubiony w myślach, że dopiero po chwili zauważył, że jego koń zatrzymał się i był żywiony kostką cukru przez rozmarzoną dziewczynę z nieuczesanymi, jasnymi włosami. Powoli obróciła na niego swoje oczy.

— Luna?

— Witaj Ronaldzie — powiedziała. — Jesteś przystojnym księciem.

Ron nie mógł wymyśleć żadnej stosownej odpowiedzi, więc nie odezwał się.

Luna zamrugała na niego.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co się dzieje — oznajmiła — ale muszę powiedzieć, że uważam to za bardzo interesujące. Byłam właśnie w króliczej norze w równoległym wszechświecie! Spotkałam mówiącą gąsienicę. I piłam herbatę z Szalonym Kapelusznikiem.

Ron przypomniał sobie, że jedyną osobą w pobliżu która jest szalona i robi kapelusze to właśnie Luna, ale zatrzymał tą myśl dla siebie.

— Musisz być tutaj, aby powalić smoka — kontynuowała.

— Taa. Um. Czy… czy nie masz jakiegoś pomysłu, jak to zrobić, co? — zapytał, pamiętając o szczególnie spektakularnym _reducto_, które rzuciła rok temu.

Luna tylko uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Zauważył, że zaczęła znikać, najpierw jej stopy, a powoli cała reszta, w końcu zostawiając sam uśmiech.

— Skrócić o głowę! — powiedziała zanim zniknęła całkowicie.

* * *

Harry ze złością patrzył za okno w pokoju w wieży. Starannie ignorował fakt, że obecnie trupa śpiewających i tańczących myszy robiła mu w kącie suknię balową.

Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, kiedy dwie tęgie myszy podeszły do niego, chcąc ściągnąć miarę z wnętrza jego nogi.

— Jak się pan ubiera? — odezwała się piskliwym głosem jedna z nich.

— Zazwyczaj jak chłopak — warknął Harry.

— Nie… To znaczy, z której nogi mam wziąć miarę?

— Z żadnej, po prostu… Hej! Gdzie ty to wkładasz… EJ!

— Zapięcie z lewej, Burt — zaznaczyła druga mysz, która właśnie biegała po nodze Harry'ego.

Harry ponuro strząsnął mysz i kontynuował gapienie się za okno. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Upuścić różdżkę, przewrócić się jak trzylatek, być niesionym przez idiotycznego smoka i więzionym w wieży. Miał szesnaście lat, na boga. Powinien dać sobie radę z jednym głupim smokiem.

_Gdyby nie był rozproszony przez Rona…_

Ale to naprawdę nie było fair. Ron nie miał bladego pojęcia o tym, jaki wywoływał efekt u Harry'ego. Jaki wywoływał u Harry'ego efekt już od paru lat. Widok Rona w zbroi zabił ostatnią iskierkę nadziei, że jego uczucia do przyjaciela nie były niczym innym niż braterskimi. Chyba że bracia rutynowo chcą złapać drugiego i…

W każdym razie. Musiał pomyśleć o wydostaniu się z wieży, zanim Ron wpakuje się w niebezpieczeństwo, próbując go ratować. Był też _pewny_ jak diabli, że wydostanie się z tej wieży, zanim myszy uszykują mu tą sukienkę. Różowy to nie jego kolor.

* * *

W końcu Ron kłusował do zwodzonego mostu, ściskając miecz w swojej spoconej dłoni i rozglądając się wszędzie w poszukiwaniu smoka. Gdzie on się podział, do diabła? Jak Ron ma przebyć tą fosę? I dlaczego znowu świeciło na niego słońce?

— RON!

Ron szybko spojrzał w górę, prawie tracąc równowagę, kiedy wyciągał się, żeby zobaczyć Harry'ego wychylającego się niebezpiecznie daleko z okna wieży.

— HARRY! Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś ranny? — krzyknął, ściągając hełm. Harry wyglądał na nieco rozczochranego, ale niezbyt inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Ron poczuł, jak jego wnętrzności się trochę rozluźniają i po raz pierwszy się zorientował, jak bardzo się martwił.

— W porządku! Chociaż utknąłem w tej wieży… ten smok oszalał!

— Nie przejmuj się! Ja… Idę po ciebie! Jak tylko wymyślę, jak się dostać do środka… — Ron rozejrzał się i zmarszczył brwi.

Harry wychylił się dalej za okno, zły i sfrustrowany na samego siebie za bycie bezużytecznym.

— Mógłbyś stać tam póki moje włosy nie urosną na tyle, żebyś mógł się po nich wspiąć — powiedział sarkastycznie. — Albo mógłbyś otworzyć most zwodzony.

— Och — odezwał się Ron i nałożył z powrotem swój hełm. Powinien wiedzieć, że Harry będzie w kiepskim nastroju. Ale teraz nie mógł na to za dużo poradzić. Rzucił _alohomora_ na most, który od razu się otworzył.

„To jest to" pomyślał zrezygnowany, opuszczając przyłbicę i szykując się na bitwę.

Znalazł się na zniszczonym dziedzińcu, wychodzącym na zdewastowane galerie, zaśmieconym przez kości zwierząt i smocze łajno i śmierdzącym gnijącym mięsem. Krzesło tliło się lekko w kącie; Ron przypuszczał, że Harry rzucał meble na głowę smoka. Raczej nie poszło to za dobrze.

Kilka wron ciągnęło pasy mięsa z czegoś, o czym Ron zdecydował, że nie chce się temu bliżej przypatrywać.

Magia wydawała się być tutaj zagęszczona; powietrze wydawało się nią przesączone. Myśli, które wydawały się nie jego własne, pojawiały się i znikały w jego umyśle; były wypełnione takimi słowami jak „abychom***" i „jakmiarz****". Nie wiedział nawet, co one znaczyły, ale był niemal pewny, że jakmiarz to jakaś średniowieczna toaleta.

— Strzeż się — wymamrotał do siebie — ponieważ tu przesiadują smoki…

Postanowienie Rona szybko zanikało, kiedy patrzył dookoła. Jeśli smok byłby tutaj, zły, łuskowaty i w ogóle, to już by coś zrobił. Ale to całe czekanie… cóż. Przez nie człowiek myślał o rzeczach. Jak „czy te legginsy są ognioodporne" i „Smoki: czy są otwarte na dyskusje, czy od razu zabijają?"

Wspiął się rozsypanymi schodami na galerię; stąd prowadziło pięć innych klatek schodowych.

— ZŁAŹCIE ZE MNIE! — Głowa Rona podskoczyła na dźwięk krzyku Harry'ego odbijającego się echem na najbliższych schodach. Uniósł swój miecz.

Coś runęło, rozległ się dźwięk rozdzierania i potem… wysokie piszczenie?

Biorąc dwa schody na raz, Ron biegł w górę. Nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, które powodowały pisk u szesnastoletniego chłopaka, a wątpił, że w wieży był hel…

W połowie drogi spotkał zirytowanego Harry'ego, ubranego w coś, co wyglądało jak pozostałości po różowej, jedwabnej sukience na jego dżinsach i koszulce. Para myszy dzielnie wisiała na jednym z rękawów.

— _Tam przeeez cienisty bór, przez sieeedem rzek i gór!**_*** — zaszczebiotała jedna z nich.

— ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — zaryczał Harry, rozrywając ostatnie kawałki materiału przez głowę i zrzucając je ze schodów.

— Oł, Harry, dlaczego to zrobiłeś — wyglądałeś naprawdę ładnie! — powiedział Ron z uśmieszkiem, chowając miecz za pas.

— A ty też się możesz zamknąć — oznajmił Harry. Ale nie mógł zdusić uśmiechu. Dobrze było go widzieć.

— Jak się wydostałeś? — zapytał Ron, ukradkiem egzaminując Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu ran.

— Jedna z tych myszy w końcu dała mi klucz, który cały czas miały w głupim pudełku z nićmi — powiedział ponuro Harry.

— Wygląda na to, że nie potrzebowałeś mnie jednak — odparł Ron cierpko.

— Cóż, chodzi o to, że powiedziały, że mogły mi dać klucz dlatego, że Książę nadchodzi… i wtedy też próbowały wcisnąć mnie w sukienkę…

— _Jedzie do mnie i nocą, i dnieeem, mój królewicz, i to tylko wieeem!_ — zaśpiewała wyzywająco mysz z mysiej dziury, gdzie znalazła schronienie.

Nagły ryk smoka był jedyną rzeczą, która uratowała mysz od trwałego oszpecenia. (Miesiące później, w burzliwe noce, mysz opowiadałaby swoim pra–pra–pra–pra–prawnukom historię o tym, jak Słynny Harry Potter niemal skopał go na dół na Pewną Śmierć. Jego żona zawsze by dodawała, że każdy, kto słyszał jego śpiewanie, na pewno zrobiłby tak samo).

Harry i Ron spojrzeli po sobie. Ron przełknął i wyciągnął swój miecz, a Harry sięgnął wyłamaną nogę od krzesła zza paska dżinsów. Spojrzał na bladą twarz Rona i poczuł przypływ opiekuńczości.

— Dzięki za przybycie — nie musiałeś — powiedział.

— W porządku — odpowiedział słabo Ron. Harry poklepał go niezręcznie po plecach. Ron rzucił na niego okiem przez ten nieoczekiwany kontakt; na krótko owinął rękę wokół chudych ramion Harry'ego. Ten zmagał się z potrzebą rzucenia się na Rona i pokazania mu, jak bardzo doceniał próbę ratowania go, ale przerwał im kolejny ryk.

Powoli zeszli ze schodów, żeby zmierzyć się z potworem.

Patrząc ponad krańcem galerii, mogli zobaczyć krążącego smoka, dym dziwnie wypływający z jego pyska, żującego coś wątpliwego.

— HEJ! — krzyknął lekkomyślnie Harry. — Tutaj, ty głupi, duży bałwanie! — Zaczął wywijać nogą od krzesła.

O kurde. Koch… _podziwiał_ Harry'ego za jego odwagę, ale trzeba mu coś powiedzieć o Wymykaniu Się Po Cichu czasami. Jak wtedy, kiedy smok stoi do ciebie tyłem, jest po drugiej stronie wyjścia z pomieszczenia i twoją jedyną bronią jest łatwopalny kawałek krzesła…

Smok od razu odwrócił głowę. Patrzył na nich przez moment, czysta wrogość była w jego oczach. Potem machnął ogonem na galerię, na której stali, zawalając cegły jak domina i przewracając Harry'ego na kolana. Kolejne machnięcie zahaczyło o plecy Harry'ego, przez co krzyknął z bólu. Smok uderzył go trzecim machnięciem, posyłając Harry'ego na ścianę i pozbawiając go przytomności. Ron rzucił się z galerii z krzykiem na plecy smoka i dźgnął go głęboko w skórę. Z warknięciem bólu smok rozłożył skrzydła i starał się strząsnąć Rona z pleców, zrzucić go, zagryzając i otwierając przy tym żuchwę. Ron wyciągnął miecz i znowu nim dźgnął, tym razem trafiając w szyję.

Smok wykonał niespodziewany obrót, wysyłając go na podłogę i przy okazji pozbawiając powietrza. Wziął głęboki oddech, przy okazji starając się stanąć na nogach. Kątem oka zauważył nieruchome ciało Harry'ego. Fala panikującej wściekłości zalała go, kiedy ustał na nogach i sięgnął znowu swój miecz.

Smok patrzył na niego, oczy miał zacięte. Ron słyszał, jak pióro na jego hełmie lekko skwierczy. Smok otworzył pysk i wciągnął masę powietrza, przygotowując się do śmiertelnego ryku.

— Przepadnij, wstrętna bestio! — krzyknął Ron, zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi, nawet jak już to powiedział. Biegł do smoka z ostatnimi słowami Luny odbijającymi się w jego głowie, tnąc na ślepo swoim mieczem. Kiedy ostrze napotkało ciało, kilka następnych sekund było wypełnionych łuskami, szponami i skrzydłami. Ron czuł, jak coś gorącego i lepkiego spływa po jego twarzy — naprawdę tak bardzo się pocił? Jego ramiona bolały, kiedy starał się doprowadzić cięcie do końca i trzymał się mocno, kiedy ogon starał się podciąć jego stopy. W końcu opadł na ziemię, przewracając się o kamień brukowy, a smok pochylił się do przodu.

Głowa potwora opadła z plaśnięciem parę stóp po jego prawej. Miał tylko kilka sekund na ucieczkę, zanim reszta smoka podążyła za jego głową. Ron zamknął oczy z ulgą, chociaż wykończony.

Kiedy znowu je otworzył, coś dziwnego zaczynało dziać się z martwą głową.

Purpurowe i zielone światła zaczęły otaczać smoka, sprawiając że błyszczał i zmieniał kształt. Zaczął się trząść w tej błyszczącej strefie, dopóki z jego ciała nie pozostało nic innego niż zwykła osa.

— Ron?

Ron puścił miecz i zaciągnął się na schody, gdzie siedział Harry, nadal oszołomiony. Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Harry drgnął lekko i Ron zauważył, że jego koszulka była rozcięta przy ramionach, ukazując kilka paskudnie wyglądających cięć.

I raczej dużo odkrytej skóry.

Wyczynem było spojrzenie na twarz Harry'ego, a tam zobaczył, że chłopak patrzy na niego uważnie.

— Co? — zapytał.

— Zabiłeś go!

— Cóż, taa. Tak myślę…

— Widziałem cię… odciąłeś mu głowę… — Harry urwał, wyglądając na zamyślonego.

— Taa, cóż, musiałem — powiedział szybko Ron. — Ale nie musimy mówić Charliemu… prawda, Harry?

— Po prostu się zastanawiałem… — odparł powoli Harry. — Cóż, nie zmieniłeś się z powrotem, prawda? To znaczy, nadal jesteś w zbroi i w ogóle. Musi być coś, co powinniśmy zrobić… musi być inny sposób zakończenia baśni.

— Może mogę zatrzymać zbroję? — powiedział Ron z nadzieją. — To znaczy, teraz, jak się do niej przyzwyczaiłem, to nawet ją lubię.

— Taa, ja też nawet ją lubię, stary. — oznajmił Harry w roztargnieniu. — Pasuje ci.

Ron poczuł ukłucie przyjemności na te słowa i spojrzeli po sobie, uśmiechając się przez chwilę, dopóki Ron nie uświadomił sobie, że nadal trzyma ramię Harry'ego. Spojrzał na nie w dół, a potem znowu na Harry'ego. Zaczął odsuwać rękę, ale Harry zatrzymał go, szybko łapiąc jego ramię swoją wolną ręką.

— Czekaj… — powiedział cicho. Serce Rona podskoczyło w piersi.

— Jeśli nadal jesteś Księciem z Bajki… — powiedział Harry. Popatrzył na Rona, który przełknął.

— I uratowałeś mnie — kontynuował.

— Niedokładnie cię _uratowałem_, Harry, ja…

— Cóż, sam nigdzie nie zaszedłem, prawda? Właściwie to byłem całkiem bezużyteczny.

— Nie, nie byłeś…

— Ogarnij to. Uratowałeś mnie. I teraz musimy dokończyć opowieść.

Stanął nieco bliżej Rona.

— Wiesz, jak te historie zazwyczaj się kończą — powiedział cicho. Wciągnął ostro powietrze i spuścił wzrok.

Żołądek Rona szarpnął się z radości. (Zawsze potem mówił, że wiedział, co Harry ma zamiar powiedzieć, że czasami po prostu się wie. Ponieważ jak inaczej opowieść miałaby się zakończyć? Harry zawsze potem mówił, że jeśli sam nie miał pojęcia, co zamierza powiedzieć, to jak do licha Ron miał wiedzieć? Ale mówił to z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, ponieważ oczywiście, że wiedział.)

— Więc jak uważasz? — zapytał. — To znaczy, czy powinniśmy… um, czy chcesz… — Spojrzał znowu w górę, nie mogąc dokończyć zdania.

Byli teraz twarzą w twarz, tak blisko, że Ron czuł oddech Harry'ego na policzku. Obaj oddychali szybko, a Ron czuł, jakby jego serce miało wyrwać się z piersi.

— Pewnie, że chcę — powiedział. Harry wyglądał na przestraszonego.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda? — zapytał.

Ron uśmiechnął się.

— Pewnie, że chcę — powtórzył bardziej delikatnie.

Uniósł rękę i przesunął ją po policzku Harry'ego. Ten odwrócił szybko twarz i pocałował dłoń Rona. Podniósł na niego oczy, wyglądając na niemal przerażonego tym, co zrobił. To podekscytowało Rona bardziej i, zginając palce pod żuchwą Harry'ego, zmiażdżył swoje wargi na jego ustach. Poczuł, jak Harry od razu się rozluźnia i ciągnie Rona do siebie, owijając silne ramiona wokół jego pasa. Wytrącony z równowagi, Ron poleciał do przodu i przypadkowo pchnął Harry'ego na ścianę. W odpowiedzi Harry wplątał dłonie we włosy Rona i przyciągnął jego głowę bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Byli tak zaangażowani, że nie zauważyli, jak zbroja Rona zmienia się w dżinsy i koszulkę Armat z Chidley, że nie są już w zaczarowanym zamku, tylko z powrotem w kuchni w Norze. Nie zauważyli, jak rumak Rona zmienia się w Krzywołapa, czy jak peruka Billa wraca do wyglądu jego kucyka, czy jak Świnka traci swoje tutu. Na pewno nie zauważyli Hermiony wymykającej się z pomieszczenia po zaciągnięciu zasłon przeciwko upartemu promieniowi słońca, który nadal wszędzie podążał za Ronem. Wiedzieli tylko, że zapewnili szczęśliwe zakończenie dla każdego, a dla siebie najszczęśliwsze ze wszystkich.

Cóż, prawie dla każdego.

W głębi Zaczarowanego Lasu, postać biegła frenetycznie z chatki przez polanę, ścigana przez niedźwiedzia.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to _twoja_ głupia owsianka! — piszczał biegnący blondyn. — Po prostu wspomniałem, że przydałoby się trochę więcej _soli_! Nie ma potrzeby być tak drażliwym!

Ale to już inna historia.

* * *

*tytuł jest zaczerpnięty z poematu narracyjnego „Sir Roland pod Mroczną Wieżą stanął" autorstwa Roberta Browniga.

**czyli innymi słowy, fiutkonosz.

***abyśmy.

****niemal, prawie.

*****„Gdy mój królewicz wróci", z filmu _Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu_ _krasnoludków_.


End file.
